bronyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Użytkownik:Nulevoy/Brudnopis Missy
UWAGA Artykuł zawiera całą masę dziwnych rzeczy i headcannonów, które mogą się 99% z was nie spodobać, gdyż są mieszanką MLP z innymi rzeczami (fandomami, grami, etc). Jeśli ktoś jest przeciwny takim zabiegom, niech nie czyta tego artykułu i natychmiast go opuści albo przynajmniej niech nie komentuje i na siłę nie próbuje mnie "zmusić" do zmiany na coś bardziej w stylu MLP. Z góry dzięki. Serio. so8V5dAli-Q Michaelle (Mistress, Missy, Vuvun) - dorosła klacz, która ukrywa swoją prawdziwą rasę (Draconequus) pod postacią pegaza. Ponyfikacja (z wyglądu) Nulevoyserio, mam gdzieś że nie wygląda całkowicie jak ja, ale kolory pasują xd. Blank flank który wykopie Cię na drugi koniec kraju, jeśli jej to wytkniesz. Obecnie zamieszkuje Canterlot. Z jednej strony pracuje jako projektant wnętrz, a z drugiej jest Zwiadowcą Łowców Snów. Powstanie Alicorn - Sasha / Mystic Brave Nule dość długo zastanawiała się nad swoją ponyfikacją, nie była pewna jej rasy ani wyglądu ani imienia. Jako iż była zafascynowana postaciami Alicornów w serialu to postanowiła stworzyć swojego Alicorna. W Creatorze stworzyła wysokiego, ciemnoniebieskiego Alicorna z bladoniebieskimi znakami na ciele a'la zebra, fioletowo-różową grzywą Księżniczki Celestii i smoczymi skrzydłami o imieniu Sasha Grey. Poza obrazkiem z kreatora... nic więcej z nią nie było. Po jakimś czasie autorka postanowiła do niej wrócić, jednak zmieniła jej kolorki i nieco wygląd - Sasha po zmianie była fioletowa, jej kopyta były nieco ciemniejsze, jej grzywa rozjaśniała, zaczęła nosić blado fioletową pelerynę i nieco krótszy ogon oraz nazywała się Mystic Brave, która była siostrą Księżniczki Cadence i krewną Celestii oraz Luny, no i rzecz jasna była Elementem Magii i nienawidziła Twilicorna. Bardzo długo pobyła, jednak zaczęła się autorce nudzić, ale nie mogła jej porzucić. Zamiast porzucać Mystic, kompletnie zmieniła jej historię, wygląd, imię i rasę - stała się jednorożcem o imieniu Mistelle (de la Nigurha), a Mystic Brave w swojej formie stała się jakby "koszmarem" Mistelle, co ją prześladuje w snach i w lustrze. Zamiast Ponysony jednak, autorka zrobiła z niej OC. Pegaz - Karamella Bardzo bardzo bardzo bardzo długo autorka nie myślała o zrobieniu Ponysony. Dopóki nie trafiła pod koniec lipca 2013 roku do szpitala na tydzień. Gdzieś około piątego dnia owego pobytu, tak się jej nudziło, że w jakimś zeszycie naszkicowała długopisem jakiegoś kucyka, a dokładniej pegaza. Nie wiedziała dokładnie jakie jej dać kolory ani CM, ale wiedziała, że nazwie ją Karamella. Do końca swojego pobytu autorka "edytowała" ją w myślach, aż w końcu po powrocie do domu i ze szpitala i od "urlopu" u babci wzięła się za jej narysowanie. Owej wymyślonej postaci zrobiła brązowe ciało, takie beżowe skrzydła i ciemnoczerwoną i karmelową grzywę oraz metalowe obuwie. Autorce ów kucyk bardzo się podobał, z tym, że początkowo nie chciała go pokazywać na deviantART, tylko zrobiła jej artykuł na Fanowskiej MLPdobra, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, tak się stało lol. Zaczęła ją coraz częściej rysować, pojawiła się też na dA, gdzie została jej kolejną rozpoznawalną postacią. Autorka jednak czuła, że zbyt wiele je dzieli i, że Kara nie jest ani nie będzie jej Ponysoną, tylko OC. Pegaz - Colleen Znowu długo było nic, aż do dnia 27 stycznia 2014 roku, kiedy autorkę znowu naszło na stworzenie Ponyfikacji. Wlazła od niechcenia w Pony Creatora i wymajstrowała jakąś klaczkę pegaza. Miała ciemno szarą sierść z jasnoszarymi "skarpetami" i pyszczkiem, długą i brązową grzywę, pomarańczowe okulary oraz dość niecodzienny, bo lwi ogon, z brązową końcówką. Autorka stwierdziła iż to będzie jej Ponysona i zaczęła myśleć nad imieniem dla niej. Nie miała zamiaru dawać jej swojego prawdziwego imienia, więc dała jej imię jakiejś postaci z gry na komórkę - Colleen. I wygląd i sama koncepcja postaci autorce się spodobała, więc zostawiła ją i dodała do grona swoich OC, ale jako Ponysonę z (w 90%) prawdziwą historią Autorki. Pegaz/Draconequus - Mistress / Michaelle thumb|right|Pierwsza wersja Missy Zaczęło się od tego, iż Autorka chciała przerobić swoją oryginalną ponysonę (Colleen) tak, by wyglądała bardziej "realnie" (czyli bardziej jak Autorka). Oczywiście nie tak całkiem chciała ją przerobić, ale chciała zrobić postać o wyglądzie bardziej podobną do niej. I wyszedł z tego beżowy pegaz z lekko poczochraną i długą brązową grzywą. Z początku Autorka nie przykładała do niej zbytniej uwagi, ale po jakimś czasie zaczęła używać jej zamiennie z Cole i nadała jej początkowe imię "Mistress". Dopiero po jeszcze dłuższym czasie bardziej oficjalnie "zaakceptowała" ją jako "siebie" w świecie kucyków (i universum swoich wszystkich OC) i zrobiła z niej główne OC (chociaż jej historii nie posiada). Pierwsza wersja Missy wyglądała jak normalny pegaz. Najnormalniejszy z normalnych, jedyne co ją wyróżniało to to, iż nosiła białą bluzę z kapturem. Poza tym nic. Potem dopiero Autorka dodała jej dłuższy, smoczy ogon porośnięty brązowym jak grzywa futrem, a następnie wrzecionowate oczy. Stwierdziła jednak, iż te zmiany nie mają zbytniego sensu ale jednocześnie nie chciała wracać do pierwszego desingu. Tak więc postanowiła zmienić jej całkiem rasę, z pegaza na Draconequusa. Dopiero wtedy zaczęła się jej bardziej podobać i "upodabniać" do Autorki (bo kobieta zmienną jest i chaotyczną istotą). Z tym był największy problem. Początkowo została nazwana "Mistress", jednak Autorce zbytnio się to kojarzyło z "pewnymi-rzeczami" więc nie mogła go zatrzymać na dłużej. Zamiast tego, zaczęła wołać na nią "Missy", takie jakby zdrobnienie od pierwszej wersji. I było tak dość długo. Aż w końcu przypomniała sobie, iż rodzice chcieli ją kiedyś nazwać "Michellenie do końca wiem czy to, wiem że "Miszel" XDD" więc postanowiła tego użyć, oczywiście po drobnych poprawkach. Wygląd |-| Prawdziwy = thumb|left|nie chcesz jej spotkać w ciemnym zaułku Postura oraz łapy/kopyta Missy w swojej bardziej naturalnej postaci jest bardzo dużym (na czterech łapach sięga rogu Celestii, a na dwóch ją znaacznie przewyższa) stworzeniem o posturze zbliżonej do smoka wschodniegochińskiego czy tam Lunga, z tą różnicą że nie jest upierzona, nie ma wąsów i posiada skrzydła i jej futro/skóra jest w kolorze beżu. Posiada dużo dłuższą szyję oraz ciało w porównaniu do swojego "przebrania". Jej przednie łapy przypominają ptasie, przy czym palce są dłuższe i dużo ostrzejsze w barwie bladego różu, ma ich po cztery u obu łapach (trzy "normalne" + taki jakby kciuk). Są również bardzo chwytne, dzięki czemu może normalnie pisać i robić wiele innych rzeczy do których np. jednorożce potrzebują magii. Tylne kończyny natomiast przypominają bardziej kopyta kucyka, tylko są porośnięte dłuższym futrem. Ponieważ jej matka była zwykłym pegazem, wygląd Missy jest bardziej "harmonijny" niż Draconequusa pełnej krwi. Oczy i pysk Klacz posiada średniej wielkości oczy z sześcioma rzęsami. Podczas gdy jej źrenica jest wąska jak u smoka, jej tęczówki są podwójne - ta przy źrenicy jest koloru bladoniebieskiego jasnego, a ta druga również jest bladoniebieska, ale ciemniejsza. Również jej białka są nieco ciemniejsze, niż normalne białko. Jej pysk bardziej przypomina pysk smoka niż kucyka, jest długi z nieco spiczastym nosem, a w środku ma dużo ostrych zębów, jej język natomiast jest długi i zwężający się na końcu i w barwie ciemnej czerwieni. Uszy Michaelle są nieco dłuższe niż u normalnego kucyka, w środku natomiast są bladoróżowe z różowym puchem w środku. Skrzydła i rogi Skrzydła Missy są duże, smocze i w barwie ciemnego beżu. Używa ich głównie to podkreślenia swojej dużej postury niż do latania, ponieważ przez ich wielkość trudno jej nimi manewrować. Jej rogi natomiast są średniej długości i krzywe, wyginające się głównie w górę i mające barwę bladego różu. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa klaczy jest długa i puchata, lekko zasłaniające jej oczy oraz są w barwie ciemnego brązu. Naturalna, nie farbowana. Jej futro na klatce piersiowej również jej bardzo puchata, ale krótsza i dużo jaśniejsza. Ogon Missy jest długo i nieco gruby, a na jego końcu jest również puchate i długie futro, w barwie ciemnego brązu (jak grzywa). |-| "Przebranie" = thumb|right|ok, tą już prędzej byś chciał spotkać Postura oraz kopyta Missy w tej formie jest wyższa od przeciętnej klaczy (prawie dorównuje wielkości przeciętnemu ogierowi), ale mimo wielkości i wagi jest od nich dużo silniejsza. Głównie skrzydła powodują że wygląda na wyższą niż jest. Jej kopyta są normalne, bez żadnych dodatków, tylko bardziej porośnięte futrem. Oczy i pysk Oczy klaczy są duże, nieco podobne do tych które ma Księżniczka Luna i posiadają po sześć rzęs. Wyróżniają się tym, iż ich źrenica jest wrzecionowata, a tęczówka ma dwa kolory. Jedna, bliższa źrenicy, jest w kolorze jasnego szaro-niebieskiego, a druga jest ciemniejsza. Również białka nie są całkiem białe, tylko bladoniebieskie. Pysk klaczy jest normalny, ale ma wyraźniejsze kły. Język ma niewiele krótszy niż w prawdziwej formie i również jest ciemnoczerwony. Skrzydła Ponieważ Missy urodziła się pegazem, także jej przebranie jest.. pegazem. Jednak z jakiegoś powodu chaos dziecinko raz jej skrzydła są podobne do skrzydeł smoka/nietoperza, a innym razem pegazie, ale większe. Klacz nie wie, czemu się tak dzieje i sama o tym nie decyduje. Niemniej, obie wersje skrzydeł są dość mocne i większe od skrzydeł przeciętnego pegaza, ale jedynie te pierzaste umie normalnie złożyć, te smokopodobne ma najczęściej rozłożone. Grzywa i ogon Klacz ma długą i puchatą grzywę w barwie jasnego brązu. Nie lubi jej ścinać, ale bardziej od tego nie lubi jej układać. Często ma ją poczochraną, rozwianą. Jednak szczególny jest jej ogon, który wygląda jak ogon smoka niż kucyka. Jest dłuższy i grubszy i dopiero na jego końcu jest jasno brązowe oraz puchate futro. |-| Koszmarna / Skażona = thumb|left|tej to w ogóle nie chcesz spotkać Postura oraz kopyta/łapy Koszmarna Missy jest niewiele wyższa od swojej prawdziwej wersji, ale znacznie dłuższa. I masywniejsza. Ma grubsze przednie łapy, a pazury są znacznie bardziej zakrzywione. Zarówno futro na łapach jak i na kopytach jest dłuższe niż normalnie i w dodatku faluje. Jej ciało jest znacznie ciemniejsze, jest w kolorze bardzo ciemnego oraz brudnego beżu. Pazury natomiast i końcówki kopyt są w bardzie ciemnego, brudnego różu. W odróżnieniu od prawdziwej formy, w tej klacz nie posiada skrzydeł. Oczy, rogi i pysk Posiada węższe oczy niż normalnie i znacznie węższą źrenicą, która dodatkowo odznacza się białym "znakiem". Sama tęczówka jest w barwie bladego szarego niebieskiego, a białko zaś jest ciemno niebieskie. W dalszym ciągu posiada po sześć rzęs, które są krótsze. Rogi klaczy są natomiast dłuższe niż normalnie i bardziej pokrzywione, a ich barwa to ciemny, niemalże brudny, różowy. Pysk również jest dłuższy, bardziej szpiczasty na przodzie. Znajdują się w nim dużo dłuższe zęby, których jest też więcej, oraz ciemnoczerwony język. Grzywa, futro i ogon Grzywa Missy jest znacznie dłuższa niż normalnie i równocześnie jest znacznie ciemniejsza oraz potargana, chociaż faluje niczym Księżniczce Celestii. Niektóre jej fragmenty są nieco jaśniejsze, w barwie podobnej do puchu na klatce piersiowej, który również w niektórych miejscach faluje. Mimo iż nie wygląda na taką, to jej włosy są bardzo miłe w dotyku (chociaż nie zaleca się zbyt blisko do niej podchodzić). Ogon natomiast jest bardzo giętki oraz długi i również porośnięty ciemnobrązowymi, falującymi włosami. Zachowanie Co tu niby powiedzieć o jej koszmarnej, skażonej Mroczną Magią formie? Powiedzieć, iż jest "zła" to i za mało i za dużo jednocześnie. Wyrafinowana, wredna, bezczelna, sadystyczna i niebezpieczna gadzina. Znacznie niebezpieczniejsza niż normalnie, to główna rzecz. I wredniejsza. Teraz już nie ma większych oporów przed krzywdzeniem (słownym i fizycznym) innych, czy to obcych czy to znanych jej, kucyków. Skończony samolub, myślący tylko o swoich potrzebach i zachciankach, a przy tym robiący wszystko by je zdobyć. Lubi się pośmiać, najlepiej z cudzej krzywdy, a jeszcze lepiej kiedy to ona tą krzywdę zada. Ma mocno rozchwianą psychikę, bardzo łatwo ją wyprowadzić z równowagi. Łatwo popada w skrajną agresję oraz obłęd. Moce Jej moce związane z elementem Ciemności są znacznie silniejsze i udoskonalone dodatkowo Mroczną Magią. Poza znikaniem w cieniu oraz tworzeniem mgieł, zyskała moc hipnozy/korumpowania umysłów oraz swego rodzaju "mroczne pazury" (czarna magia otacza jej pazury, przez co stają się dłuższe i ostrzejsze i może zadać nimi poważniejsze rany). Sama magia Missy jest Skażona Mroczną Energią, niewiele słabszą od tej, którą posiadał Sombra. W dalszym ciągu może ziać ogniem, ma on kolor czarny. Nie używa natomiast mocy związanych z Chaosem, całkowicie oddając się Ciemności. Uroczy Znaczek, którego nie posiada Missy nie posiada Uroczego Znaczka, jednak jest to spowodowane jej genami i rasą. Nim odkryła swoje pochodzenie, wielokrotnie starała się zdobyć jakikolwiek znaczek, ale bez powodzenia. Napawało ją to swego rodzaju frustracją oraz zazdrością, gdyż większość kucyków naokoło posiadało swoje znaczki i lubiły się z niej nabijać. Teraz, mimo osiągnięcia dorosłości, wciąż napotyka kucyki które nie szczędzą jej wrednych komentarzy na temat jej "pustego zada", jednakże ignoruje ich, gdyż wie czemu nie może Uroczego Znaczka posiadać. Ewentualnie wykopuje takie kucyki spoza swojego pola widzenia, ale tylko kiedy naprawdę ją zdenerwują. Historianawiązania do pewnie wszystkich sezonów, nieco komiksów IDW i takich tam Narodziny i wczesne lata takie tam życie w Manehattanie z matką i babcią pierwsze przyjaźnie yay ogon u kucyka chyba nie powinien tak wyglądać k rodzina mocno Wczesne lata szkolne, czyli przedszkole i zerówka wincyj przyjaciół dziwny ten ogon i dziwne oczy gdzie jest tatuś pierwsze zgrzyty w społeczeństwie i takie tam Podstawówka 1-3 omg wrogowie wow dziwadło nam rośnie omg księżniczki, jakie księżniczki małe kuzyne papa przyjaźń Podstawówka 4-6 jak zostać cegłą pióra mi wypadają help what is friendship Gimnazjum 1-3 what is love, bby dont... eat me? mame coś nagle wybuchło, pomocy draconecooooo mame patrz, zostałam makaronem papa love #1, witaj love #2 Liceum 1-3 przeprowadzka yay nawet jako kucyk wyglądam dziwnie help 99% pure love cześć tato cześć inny tato... wait mame why nowy tata i jeszcze jakaś siostra why Lata studiów takie tam konflikty z rodziną nowego taty, meh jakieś grupy gangi czy co omg dziwniej być nie mogło jednak mogło, jestem mamotatą why Czasy obecne takie tam konflikty więcej konfliktów Dodatkowe historie Z fanfików/pomniejszych opowiadań, mające wpływ, lub nie, na ogólny życiorys i historię postaci. Charakter/Zachowanie Dawniej Kiedy Missy była młodsza, była zarazem bardziej ciekawskim, milszym i otwartym na świat kucykiem niż teraz. Nie miała specjalnych oporów przed mówieniem tego co myśli, nawet jeśli nie miało to zbytniego sensu, ale starała się nikogo nie urazić. Już za młodu wykazywała się większą dojrzałością w porównaniu do rówieśników oraz swego rodzaju odpowiedzialnością i dążeniem do samodzielności. Za bardzo dawała się jednak ponieść emocjom oraz trudno jej było zaakceptować porażkę czy czyjeś niemiłe komentarze. |-| Zalety= Lojalna Można wręcz powiedzieć, że jest "oddana niczym pies". Wystarczy ją jedynie odpowiednio "oswoić", a zdobędzie się godną zaufania i oddaną znajomą (bądź przyjaciółkę). Dla niej "zdrada" to najgorsze czego można się dopuścić, szczególnie wobec tych na których się naprawdę zależy. Nigdy nie umie się zdecydować, komu pomóc kiedy jest w potrzebie, szczególnie kiedy oba potrzebujące kucyki są dla niej kimś ważnym. Niemniej, nie należy nadużywać u niej jej oddania, gdyż może to srogo kogoś kosztować. Silna i niezależna, samodzielna STRONK AND INDEPENDENT NOODLE, WHO DONT NEED NO MAN Potrafi sama radzić sobie ze swoimi problemami, wręcz nie chce by jej ktoś pomagał. W czymkolwiek, czy to w pracy czy z problemami związanymi np. z innymi kucykami czy uczuciami. Umie o siebie zadbać w razie kłopotów, nie potrzebuje "rycerza na białym koniu"ok, brzmi to niesamowicie dziwnie kiedy mówimy o świecie pełnym kucyków, ok, ma swoje własne zdanie na każdy temat i nie widzi potrzeby w poszukiwaniu rozwiązań przy pomocy innych osób. Uważa, iż praca w grupie tylko ją ogranicza i najlepiej pracuje się jej solo. (brutalnie)Szczera Wprawdzie Missy wypowiada czasem kłamstwa, to jednak nie są one bardzo poważne czy mające na celu oszukania kogoś. Zamiast tego, woli wprost mówić o swoich poglądach i opiniach na temat innych kucyków, bez zbytniego przesładzania czy upiększania. Bardziej od kłamstwa, nienawidzi przesadnego słodzenia innym czy wręcz podlizywania się. Jak się jej coś nie podoba o kimś, to mówi wprost, nawet jeśli tym kogoś urazi. Pomysłowa Klacz może się poszczycić dość dużą i nietypową wyobraźnią oraz pomysłami, które nie zawsze są dobre czy możliwe do wykonania. Zazwyczaj to ona staje się "mózgiem ekipy", nie tyle z powodu inteligencji, co z powodu jej pomysłowości. Z jednej sytuacji umie znaleźć więcej niż dwa wyjścia, chociaż nie zawsze mają jakiś sens albo są bezpieczne. Odpowiedzialna Nie należy może do najbezpieczniejszych kucyków jakie spotkasz w całym swoim życiu, co nie zmienia faktu, iż jest dość odpowiedzialna i bez większego problemu umie przyjąć konsekwencje swojego zachowania (oczywiście jeśli rzeczywiście coś zrobiła, a nie kiedy ktoś jej coś wmawia). Mimo swojego usposobienia oraz wyglądu zewnętrznego, potrafi przyjąć na siebie odpowiedzialność za opiekę nad drugim kucykiem czy zwierzęciem. I wychodzi jej to całkiem nieźle. Inteligentna Może i nie zawsze to po sobie pokazuje, to jednak Missy może poszczycić się niewiele ponad przeciętną inteligencją, sprytem oraz spostrzegawczością. Dość łatwo przyswaja nowe informacje, wiadomości oraz wykorzystuje je w praktyce. Czasem zdarzy rzucić się jej jakimś mądrym komentarzem czy faktem, jednak przeważnie zatrzymuje swoją "mądrość" dla siebie. Nie tyle ze skromności, co dlatego iż nie lubi kiedy inni ją chwalą za jej inteligencję i porównują do innych. Tolerancyjna Nie widzi problemu w poszanowaniu cudzych poglądów czy wyglądu czy nawet orientacji i pochodzenia. Jak najbardziej szanuje to, iż są kucyki z różnymi defektami czy z innych zakątków świata, że mają inne poglądy na dany temat niż ona, albo to, że klacz chodzi z klaczą, a ogier z ogierem. Jest jednak różnica między "tolerowaniem" czegoś a "akceptacją". Missy takie kucyki toleruje i specjalnie jej nie przeszkadza to, jak się zachowują, niemniej nie zawsze w pełni akceptuje pewne ich zachowania czy normy (jak np. publiczne obściskiwanie się kucy tej samej płci czy masowe demonstracje spowodowane innymi poglądami czy pochodzeniem). (nad)Opiekuńcza (dla tych na których jej zależy) Jeśli chodzi o jej stosunek do rodziny i innych bliskich jej kucykom, to można bezsprzecznie powiedzieć że jest wobec nich dość opiekuńcza, czasem wręcz nadopiekuńcza. Nie pozwoli, nie da ich komukolwiek skrzywdzić, bez względu na wszystko stanie w ich obronie i w razie potrzeby pomoże w czym tylko może. Niekiedy przeradza się to jednak w swego rodzaju paranoję i zaczyna traktować każdego nieznanego kucyka jak kogoś, kto planuje zranić jej najbliższych i odruchowo stara się ich za wszelką cenę ochronić, nawet jeśli robi to w sposób dość brutalnyjak nagła przemiana w makaron Draconequusa i plucie ogniem na wszystkie strony, ponieważ logika. |-| Wady= Wulgarna Nie ma chwili, w której nie wypowiedziałaby przynajmniej jednego przekleństwa (czy to lekkiego czy to takiego, po którym źrebaki płaczą). Jest to jej najmocniejszy i najgorszy chyba nawyk, którego nie umie się w żaden sposób pozbyć. Owszem, przy dzieciach czy przy obcych osobach stara się swoją "ciemną stronę osobowości" trzymać w ryzach, ale niestety zdarzy jej się wymsknąć jakieś przekleństwo czy dwa, głównie z powodu emocji czy nawet bez większego powodu. Wie, że to nie miłe, ale lubi kląć. Niecierpliwa Dla niej nie ma słowa "poczekaj". Nie lubi, ba, nienawidzi czekać. Kazać innym czekać na siebie to oczywiście co innego niż czekać na kogoś, a to już jej za specjalnie nie przeszkadza. Ma tendencję do śpieszenia się i robienia rzeczy na szybko, więc czekanie na cokolwiek czy kogokolwiek niesamowicie ją denerwuje i wybija z rytmu. Wtedy też poziom jej marudzenia oraz stosunek używanych wulgaryzmów znacznie wzrasta. Leniwa Bycie jednocześnie niecierpliwym i leniwym to dość nietypowa mieszanka, wręcz wybuchowa. Podczas gdy sama nie lubi na nic czekać, ma tendencję do odkładania swoich zadań na potem i potem i jeszcze później i tak w kółko. Ewentualnie robi wszystko na szybko oraz na odwal i jest z siebie niesamowicie dumna, po czym idzie "odpocząć" (czyt. spać kolejne sześć godzin). Wprawdzie jej praca (i jakakolwiek) wymaga chociaż trochę zaangażowania, to jednak Missy nie lubi się zbytnio starać, a zamiast tego woli sobie maksymalnie ułatwiać. Agresywna i nerwowa Ma tendencję do reagowania bardzo nerwowo na różne rzeczy, a niekiedy wręcz agresywnie. Nawet kiedy sytuacja tego NIE wymaga, to potrafi aż zanadto pokazać swoje niezadowolenie poprzez powarkiwania i podniesiony głos. Czy nawet poprzez rękoczyny (czy tam... kopytoczyny). Bardzo, ale to bardzo łatwo ją zdenerwować, a znacznie trudniej ją później uspokoić. Wredna Nie dość, że wulgarna i brutalnie szczera, to jeszcze wredna z niej gadzina. Dosłownie "gadzina". Dość często, głównie bez powodu, rzuca jakimiś wrednymi i nieprzyjemnymi komentarzami w stronę innych, często obcych kucyków bądź w stronę tych, których nie znosi. I tego jakoś specjalnie nie ukrywa albo nie cenzuruje. Coś się jej w kimś nie podoba, to mówi, czasem wytyka wręcz. Nie robi jednak tego by się dowartościować, to ją właśnie wyróżnia na tle typowych wredności z takiego gimnazjum czy nawet podstawówki (w liceum też się zdarzą). Wybredna maruda Lubi wybrzydzać. I marudzić, jak typowy polak typowa klacz. Może nie tyle na swój wygląd czy to jak ją ktoś traktuje, co... od tak sobie. Na pogodę, na jedzenie, na życie. Przy tym wydaje z siebie wielce wymuszone westchnienia i mruknięcia, by jak najbardziej ukazać swoje niezadowolenie daną sytuacją. Zarówno wybrzydzać, jak i marudzić potrafi o dosłownie wszystkim. I zawsze znajdzie sposób by swoje niezadowolenie pokazać (może nie całemu światu, ale wszystkim naokoło). Mściwa i pamiętliwa Spróbuj zranić ją albo jej bliskich, a zyskasz (ukrytego) niewybaczającego i śmiertelnego wroga, który będzie tylko czekać aż znajdzie twój adres zamieszkania popełnisz gdzieś błąd lub się gdzieś po prostu zgubić i wtedy zaatakuje. Dla nie ma słowa "przebaczenie". Zraniłeś? Teraz płać, nawet zdrowiem fizycznym, psychicznym albo i życiem. Będzie dokładnie pamiętać, co jej zrobiłeś dzień/tydzień/miesiąc/rok/trzy lata temu i będzie bardzo dokładnie obmyślać plan zemsty. Nawet jeśli będzie on kosztować czyjeś życie. Nie wybacza nikomu. "Nobody Cares" Chyba nie trzeba wiele mówić, ale ma szczerze i głęboko w swoim poważaniu co ktoś o niej myśli albo co się dzieje w życiu innej (najczęściej obcej) osoby. Serio, ona ma to gdzieś. Mów ile chcesz, że jest brzydka/głupia/niemiła a co najwyżej pokaże ci środkowego palca popatrzy na ciebie znudzona i sobie pójdzie a następnie upewni się że nie patrzysz i cię kopnie. Tak samo reaguje kiedy ktoś na siłę opowiada jej o swoim życiu i "wielkich dramatach" jak "wielkiej miłości w wieku 11 lat" czy "wielkiej i prawdziwej depresidepresia i smuteczgi i Fundacja Martwych Rakóf bo pani z matmy postawiła tróję na koniec a obiecała cztery". Uparta Nie odpuszcza łatwo, a nawet wcale. Nie ważne jakie będziesz mieć argumenty i jak bardzo poparte faktami, ona i tak zostanie przy swoim (często błędnym) założeniu/zdaniu, gdyż to jest jej własny pogląd i nie pozwoli go sobie zmienić. Nawet jak jest błędny czy nie poparty żadnymi sensownymi argumentami. Czasami wręcz ślepo wierzy w swoją intuicję i poglądy, co skutkuje różnymi kłótniami z innymi kucykami. Władcza Nieznosząca sprzeciwu oraz dążąca do całkowitej dominacji nad światem klacz. Wprawdzie nie interesuje ją rządzenie krajem czy bycie liderem jakiejś dużej grupy kucyków, to wcale by się nie obraziła, gdyby ktoś zaproponował jej rolę dyktatora lidera. Trudno jednak powiedzieć czy byłaby dobrym liderem, bo nie miałaby zamiaru dzielić się władzą czy tolerować najmniejsze przejawy sprzeciwu. Takie tam rządzenie żelaznym kopytem/łapą. Po prostu ma być tak jak ona chce, albo się oberwie w pysk albo wybucha kłótnia. (ukryta)Dusza sadysty Na pierwszy rzut oka tego po niej nie widać (szczególnie jak jest w "przebraniu"), ale Missy jest swego rodzaju szarlatanem, który czerpie dziwną przyjemność z zadawania ran innym. Lekkie zadrapania, rany po ugryzieniu, jakieś siniaki, a czasem poważniejsze rany i przypalenia. Stara się swojego wewnętrznego "sadystę" kontrolować, ale czasem po prostu nie wychodzi. Czy trzeba się bać... trzeba i nie trzeba. Bo nie rani innych na śmierć, ale blizny zostają. I nie dodaje do tego innych... rytuałów typowych bardziej w miejscu typu sypialnia, więc o swój tyłek nie trzeba się bać. |-| Inne = Totalny zboczeniec Zbok, widzący wszędzie podteksty, dwuznaczność i ogólnie lubiący sobie pomacać. I myśleć o zboczonych rzeczach. Można powiedzieć, iż posiada taki "gimbusiarski humor", ale jest on raczej na dalszym planie, gdyż zdecydowanie woli bardziej dopracowane żarty i podteksty. Macać nie maca każdego napotkanego kucyka, jednak nie poleca się stania zbyt blisko niej. I najbardziej ze wszystkich gatunków/tematów opowiadań woli te o tematyce "łóżkowej"staram się nie nazywać rzeczy po imieniu, ciekawe jak długo wytrwam, niż jakieś obyczajowe czy romanse (które darzy szczerą nienawiścią). Ma też bardzo wiele fetyszy, niektóre bardzo dziwne, ale i zdarzą się bardziej normalne(?). Jednak niespecjalnie lubi się z nimi dzielić z innymi, głównie obcymi kucykami tym lepiej dla nich. Nietypowe poczucie humoru Bawi ją niemalże wszystko, nawet najgorsze żartydANK MEMES czy obrazki. W sumie potrafi śmiać się dosłownie ze wszystkiego (głównie z siebie), nawet jeśli nie są to tematy z których można się śmiać. Missy nie potrzebuje czegokolwiek by się zacząć śmiać, najczęściej śmieje się i uśmiecha bez powodu, od tak. Jak taki psychol, ale to jedyny moment kiedy widać ją naprawdę rozluźnioną i nie-taką-strasznie-straszną. Rozmawia sama ze sobą w kilku osobach Ma dziwny zwyczaj gadania sama do siebie. Nie byłoby w tym nic specjalnego, gdyby nie to iż robi to w kilku różnych osobach (nawet płciach) i w miejscach publicznych. Przy innych kucykach robi to w miarę cicho, ale zdarzy się jej powiedzieć coś nagle głośniej i się przy tym zaśmiać, a następnie wrócić do bardziej neutralnego wyrazu pyska. Niekiedy prowadzi ze sobą dość poważne i zażarte dyskusje, a nawet krzyczy. Niektórzy sądzą, że cierpi na jakieś rozdwojenie (albo i roztrojenie czy więcej) jaźni, ale nikt tego nie potwierdził. Nawet psycholog, do którego się jej nie śpieszy. Sarkastyczna i impertynencka Lubi używać sarkazmu i niewiele mniej lubi patrzeć na wielce urażone albo zdziwione pyszczki kucyków, które wręcz mówią "Serio?". Bycie sarkastyczną, rzucającą różnymi, często kpiącymi i drwiącymi (chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka tego nie widać), uwagami to jej ulubione hobby, w szczególności w obecności kucyków, których nie lubi. Czasem minie trochę czasu, nim kucyki z którymi rozmawia załapią, iż używa sarkazmu, a ich zdziwione i zniesmaczone miny to bezcenny widok. Szczególnie dla takiego dziwaka jak ona. tl;dr Missy jest baardzo trudnym do opisania, zidentyfikowania i przewidzenia kucykiem, który ma więcej wad niż zalet. I głównie widzi się w niej wady, ale nie trzeba się jej jakoś specjalnie bać. No chyba że jesteś na jej "czarnej liście", to lepiej jej unikaj. Albo wyemigruj do Yakyakistanu. Tam nie zagląda. Zainteresowania Podróże na niewielkie dystanse Wprawdzie Missy jest typowym piecuchem i kanapowcem, co nie zmienia faktu iż lubi sobie pójść na jakiś dłuższy spacer albo na mini wycieczkę do innego miasta. Bycie istotą latającą (i znającą się na teleportacji) znacznie jej takowe "wypady" ułatwia, tak więc nie musi się martwić o ewentualny nocleg czy bycie późno w domu. Lubi pobyć w jakimś nowym miejscu, pozwiedzać albo po prostu pobyć sama najczęściej na łonie natury. Albo po prostu zadziwiać kompletnie obce kucyki z innych miast. Czytanie książek i różnych innych rzeczy W obecnych czasach trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto lubi czytać książko albo że w ogóle je czyta. Missy właśnie należy do tych kucyków, które bardzo lubią czytać i preferują książki od filmów i adaptacji filmowychmeh. Najbardziej lubi te z gatunku fantastyki, jakieś przygodowe, medyczne z elementami grozy. Wprawdzie nie zawsze ma czas na czytanie dłuższych powieści, to jednak w zamian czyta różne mniej lub bardziej interesujące gazety (telewizyjne National Geographic i inne popularnonaukowe). Nie unika czytania gazet o celebrytach, ale robi to głównie z ciekawości i nudów, natomiast unika wręcz szerokim łukiem magazynów młodzieżowych i tym podobnych. Poza książkami i magazynami, czyta również różne opowiadania/fanfiki znajdowane na różnych stronach internetowych. Czytuje różne, ale najczęściej z tematów i na podstawie gier, filmów czy książek które zna, tam jednak gustuje głównie w opowiadaniach z podtekstami wszelkiej maści (głównie takimi +18), czy to jako wątek poboczny czy jako główny temat. Granie w gry To jest jej zarazem główne zainteresowanie, jak i grzech główny nawyk. Tak jak większość, zaczynała od gier planszowych i karcianych hazard haha, jej ulubionymi grami planszowymi były chińczyk oraz warcabynie wiem czy można to do planszówek zaliczyć ok???. Dopiero po ukończeniu 8 roku życia wujek pokazał jej iż na komputerze również są gry i można w nie grać wiem, szok. Początkowo grała głównie w gry online, na przeglądarkę, dopiero z czasem tzn. po paru latach nauczyła się je pobierać bezpośrednio na komputer, ewentualnie instalować z płyt jakie da jej Lance. Kiedy tylko może, to zawsze odpala sobie którąś z posiadanych gier i gra, dla niej czas się nie liczy. Przeciętnie na granie poświęca od 30 minut to 3 godzin, ale wyłącznie wtedy kiedy ma "dzień wolny" (i nie ma internetu). RPG (pikselowe) . Strategiczne . Horrory (zwykłe) . Horrory (w stylu RPG/pikselowe) . Inne . Ćwiczenie mocy i magii . Narzekanie . Rysowanie . Nieumiejętne pisanie opowiadań Podczas gdy klacz lubi sobie poczytać różne opowiadania, to sama za specjalnie ich pisać nie umie, chociaż wiele razy próbowała. I wciąż próbuje, z niewiele lepszym skutkiem niż kiedyś. Dawniej jej problem polegał na tym, iż nie wymyślała jakiejś niesamowitej fabuły i pisanie nudziło jej się szybciej, chociaż pisała dużo. Obecnie ma pomysły, nawet wiele i bardziej rozbudowane niż kiedyś, ale przez swoje lenistwo i zadziwiającą szybkość w traceniu ochoty na życie pisanie porzuca wiele swoich prac oraz pomysłów. Mimo to, widzi że jej obecny styl pisania oraz wymyślania fabuły jest dużo lepszy niż kiedyś i wierzy, że kiedyś stworzy coś naprawdę porządnego. Śpiewanie . Zbieranie pluszakówi cant help . Anty-/Umiejętności |-| Umiejętności = Latanie . Magia (zwykła i nie-zwykła) . Magia runiczna . Walka wręcz/kopytna . "Sokole oko" . Aranżacja wnętrz . |-| Średnio umie = Śpiew . Rysowanie . Pisanie opowiadań . Języki obce . Występowanie przed publicznością . |-| Anty umiejętności = Taniec . Wszelkie dziedziny sportowe . Gotowanie . Przedmioty ścisłe . Fobie Trypofobia Od niepamiętnych czasów klacz odczuwa niewytłumaczalny strach przed małymi, nienaturalnymi otworami, głównie na ciele czy w przedmiotach. Zawsze sobie wyobraża, iż wypełzają z nich jakieś robaki i próbują ją zaatakować albo spowodować u niej takie dziury. Nie spotkała wprawdzie żywego przypadku kucyka z otworami na ciele, ale same zdjęcia (a czasem nawet gąbki czy inne przedmioty codziennego użytku) powodują u niej dreszcze i nudności. Koulrofobia Strach przed klownami nie jest tak duży jak trypofobia, niemniej występuje w jej życiu. Nigdy nie czerpała przyjemności z chodzenia do cyrku, a tym bardziej z oglądania dziwnie umalowanych i ubranych kucyków, które tam występowały. Po prostu boi się tych wiecznie uśmiechniętych, wymalowanych i nienaturalnie ubranych postaci, gdyż nigdy nie wie co oni mogą ukrywać, zarówno pod strojem jak i pod swoimi uśmiechami. Opanowane elementyzaraz, co? kuce nie mają elementów? a wiedz gdzie mnie kutwa pocałuj? Chaos To główny i najbardziej charakterystyczny element Missy. Jako iż jest Draconequusem, a rasa ta naturalnie panuje nad Chaosem, klacz nie ma z tym większych problemów. Zaburzenia pogody, zmiany pory dnia i nocy, podróże między wymiarowe, zamiany ras oraz osobowości nie są jej obce. Mimo takiej potęgi, rzadko używa mocy związanych z Chaosem, głównie z powodu możliwych zniszczeń oraz niebezpieczeństwa. Mimo iż jest Draconequusem, niespecjalnie lubi siać Chaos. Najczęściej używa mocy związaną z zamianą ras, zmianą kolorów oraz zaburzeń pogody, chociaż lubi też podróże między wymiarowe (jednak ze względu na "konsekwencje" nie używa tego tak często). Jest też zdecydowanie zbyt leniwa by użyć całego swojego "rasowego" potencjału, więc nie stanowi jakiegoś wielkiego zagrożenia. Niebieski Ogień Trudno nazwać to elementem, ale klacz nad tym panuje na poziomie niewiele niższym niż Chaosem. Niebieski Ogień tym różni się od normalnego, iż jest niebieski (wow) i dużo gorętszy, może stopić większą ilość metali oraz przedmiotów (o istotach żywych nie mówiąc). Missy potrafi zarówno ziać niebieskim ogniem, jak i wytwarzać ogniste kule (w łapach i w pysku), czasem nawet grzywa i puch na grzbiecie oraz ogonie się nim zapala. W niewielkim stopniu potrafi używać tego elementu pod postacią zwykłego kucyka, ale wtedy odczuwa znaczny ból gardła. Ciemność Jest to najmniej używany przez Missy element. Nie jest on na niesamowicie wysokim poziomie zaawansowania, ale jest opanowany na tyle, by klacz nie straciła kontroli nad sobą z powodu "mroku" jak Luna/Nightmare Moon czy Sombra (ale zdarzają się "wypadki"). W związku z tym elementem, potrafi znikać w cieniu (ukrywać się i przechodzić przez niewielkie obiekty, duża ilość światła powoduje u niej powrót do cielesnej formy) oraz tworzyć zasłony dymne/mgłę (używa tego tak samo jak ognia, czyli albo "zionie" takowym dymem albo wytwarza cieniste kule). Możliwe, że to z powodu tego elementu Missy ma niestabilną psychikę i rozmawia sama ze sobą (rozdwojenie-roztrojenie-więcej jaźni), ale nikt tego nie potwierdza. Ani ona ani jej rodzina ani nawet Księżniczki. Relacjetak, zarówno OC jak i postacie kanonu, ponieważ mogę i luj wam do tego <33 Jak ktoś bardzobardzo chce, to można zapoznać Missy z jego postacią. Nie zbyt umiem pisać "kucyk A poznał kucyka B wtedy i wtedy" ani tym bardziej wymyślać takich sytuacji, ale ok. Tylko... nie liczcie na pozycję wyższą niż "Znajomi / dobre relacje" ("Neutralne" i "Wrogie" też są możliwe). I bardzo prawdopodobne jest to, iż nie uda mi się wcisnąć waszej postaci do jej historii (no może dopiero w "Czasy obecne" i "Studia"). się usunie |-| Rodzina = Chelian - matka pegaz . Corrinth - biologiczny ojciec Draconequus . Bastian - przybrany ojciec jednorożec . Blissia - przyrodnia siostra jednorożec . Lance - wujek jednorożec . Astra - ciocia jednorożec . Snowbolt - kuzyn jednorożec . Ravea - babcia jednorożec . Rodzina od strony przybranego ojca - duużo jednorożce . Sonia - partnerka ziemny . Nestor - syn ziemny 30% / Draconequus 70% . Aida - córka 70% / Draconequus 30% . |-| Przyjaciele = Colleen - pegaz . Karamella - nietoperz . Mistelle - jednorożec . Crystal Moonlight - Alicorn . Crestent Typhoon - Alicorn . Morgan - [ Licilla Pegasus ] . |-| Znajomi / dobre relacje = Sundust - jednorożec . Moondust - jednorożec . Kucyki z Łowców Snów . |-| Neutralne relacje = ??? . |-| Wrogowie / złe relacje = Erwin - ex #1 pegaz . Cascada - ex #2 jednorożec . Opinie i ewn. relacje z rodziną królewską Ogółem . Księżniczka Celestia . Księżniczka Luna . Księżniczka Twilight Sparkle . Księżniczka Cadance . Discord . Sombrakhkh zakończenie komiksu "Oblężenie Kryształowego Królestwa" się kłania khkh . Chowaniec '''Tristana (Triss, Tiana) [Ringlet Amphithere"rasa" z Flight Rising] . Wygląd . thumb|left|[http://sta.sh/016zp6ukb4x2 nie umiem skrzydeł ok] Zachowanie . Relacje . Inne światy / Uniwersa |-| Malice = Bardziej ludzka formanie, nie EQG jdfbfb nienawidzę k - Malice (wiedźma/czarodziejka) . |-| Maelstrom = R63 / Genderbend - Maelstrom (Draconequus) . |-| Magnolia = Heroes of Might and Magic III - Magnolia (Czarnoksiężnik) . |-| Missy = Ivanverse (NextGen) - Missy . Ciekawostki * Swoją prawdziwą rasę odkryła mając 15 lat. * Jest panseksualna i demiromantyczna. * Czasem kiedy się zdenerwuje, nagle się "napusza" (niczym ptaki, ale futrem). * Najczęściej (w prawdziwej formie) stoi na czterech łapach, ale tak jak Discord potrafi chodzić na dwóch. ** Tak samo jak on potrafi po prostu lewitować w powietrzu, ale skrzydła jej w tym znacznie przeszkadzają. * Jej przemiana z kucyka w Draconequusa jest dłuższa i bardziej bolesna. * Z powodu swojej rasy, jest długowiecznaheadcannon, mam was gdzieś i wasze opinie na temat "ile mogą żyć alicorny/smoki/draconequusy/etc". * Jest półkrwi Draconequusem trzeciego rodzaju*headcannon betches* są trzy rodzaje półkrwistych Draconequusów ze związku z kucykiem - pierwszy jest taki, iż dziecko ma posturę kucyka, ale ma różne łapy (różnych zwierząt), rogi i skrzydła (nie-harmonicznie), drugi to takie pół na pół "harmonicznie", czyli postura kucyka ale jedna para dziwnych łap (takich samych), takie same skrzydła i rogi, trzeci typ natomiast rodzi się jako normalny kucyk (z ewn. innymi oczami lub skrzydłami lub ogonem) i po ukończeniu któregoś roku życia przemienia się w normalnego Draconequusa, ale z bardziej "harmonijnym" układem kończyn (np. te same łapy i skrzydła i rogi). * Ma tendencję do wydawania z siebie dość dziwnych odgłosów. W dość niespodziewanych momentach. I dość głośno. * Nie przyznaje się do tego, ale ma na swoim sumieniuhahaha lol ona ma sumienie??? parę-naście kucykówsorry not sorry, ale Equestria to nie jest 100% kolorowy świat, trochę kutwa realizmu ok. * Najbardziej ze wszystkich rodzajów jedzenia lubi ryż oraz kaszę. Z warzyw natomiast, toleruje jedynie ziemniaki oraz marchewkę, a z owoców jabłka i banany (chociaż soki lubi z jakichkolwiek owoców, poza pomarańczami). ** W sumie potrafi zjeść dosłownie wszystko. Ryby, trawę, drewno, małe zwierzątka, czyjeś ubrania, kryształy... No dobra, prawie wszystko - poza kucykami i końmi i innymi kucykowatymi rasami. * Jest uzależniona od memów. ** I kawy. *** I gier. Cytaty Galeria [ będzie ] Missy ID by Nulevoy.png|ID na bazie Michaelle tru form by Nulevoy.png|Bardziej prawdziwa forma i wykaz kolorów Missy-nequus ftw by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem k Missy head-what by Nulevoy.png|i can see sounds Missy i pluszak lmao by Nulevoy.png|nie umiem pluszaków k Night-Draco-form by Nulevoy.png|cLICHE Normal Missy by Nulevoy.png|ohgod [ to do relacji i wgl hghhh ] Chelian by Nulevoy.png|mame Corrinth tru form by Nulevoy.png|tate Bastian by Nulevoy.png|drugie tate Blissia by Nulevoy.png|siostre Lance by Nulevoy.png|wujke Astra by Nulevoy.png|ciocie Snowbolt by Nulevoy.png|kuzyne Ravea by Nulevoy.png|babcie Sonia by Nulevoy.png|waifu Nestor form by Nulevoy.png|babbu Aida by Nulevoy.png|bubbu Erwin by Nulevoy.png|ex #1 Cascada by Nulevoy.png|ex #2 Sundust i Moondust by Nulevoy.png|dusty lol CO NIECO O TYM UNIWERSUM BO TAK: Obecnie trwa niewielki (i skrywany w tajemnicy) konflikt między pewnymi grupami kucyków. Nie, nie mają one na celu obalenia księżniczek i wprowadzeniu własnych rządów czy anarchii. Poszczególne grupy obrały sobie jedną z czterech księżniczek (Flurry się nie liczy k) jako swojego "władcę idealnego", który "powinien rządzić sam całą Equestrią" i takie tam. Poszczególne grupy walczą między sobą, ale nie planują (na razie khkh) czegoś na większą skalę, jak zamach na którąś z najmniej lubianych władczyń czy coś. Tylko pomniejsze walki między "gangami" i jakaś propaganda. Oczywiście nie każdy kucyk czy stworzenie w Equestrii popiera coś takiego. Zdecydowana większość społeczeństwa jest "niezrzeszona", ale neutralna i nie wnikająca w te konflikty. Ani ich nie popiera ani specjalnie ich nie zwalcza, ot "niech sobie będą, co mnie to". Niektóre kucyki (oraz inne zamieszkujące Equestrię rasy) chcą jednak się przeciwstawić planom "Wielkiej Czwórki" i utworzyły swoją grupę (też utrzymywaną w sekrecie przed księżniczkami, jednak dogadującą się ze Strażą Królewską, zarówno z Canterlotu jak i Kryształowego Imperium). I jest to też jedyna grupa, do której przynależą inne rasy, gdyż pozostałe cztery dążą też do "czystej rasowo Equestrii" (dont kill me), więc chcąc nie chcąc też ich ten konflikt dotyczy. * Nocne Sowy (Night Owls) Sowy - jednorożce (niewiele), pegazy, kuce nietoperze * Słoneczne Łzy (Solar Tears) Łzy - jednorożce, kuce ziemne (niewiele) * Róże Brzasku (Dusk Roses) Brzaski - jednorożce, pegazy (niewiele) * Kryształowe Gwiazdy (Crystal Stars) Gwiazdory - kuce ziemne, kryształowe kucyki * Łowcy Snów (Dream Hunters) Senni - wszystkie rasy + rasy nie-do-końca-kucykowe zamieszkujące Equestrię (smoki, gryfy, zebry, podmieńce, draconequusy) Przypisy